You'll Love Us Forever
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa expect their sister to love them as much as they love her. Written for Round Two of the Pole Vault event in the 2012 Hogwarts Games on the HPFC forum.


Author's Notes: Written for Round Two of the Pole Vault event in the 2012 Hogwarts Games on the HPFC forum – writing a 700 word ficlet about your OT3.

Bellatrix/Andromeda/Narcissa – enjoy!

)O(

"Aren't you worried about Andi, Bella?" Narcissa murmured. She was curled in her eldest sister's lap, her head on her breast and her arms twined around her neck. Bellatrix was petting her softly, like an old woman might pet a cat.

"Worried about Andi? No, never." There was a hint of amusement in Bellatrix's voice. "Do you think she's going to get herself into trouble? _Really_, Cissy?"

"Yes," Narcissa said softly. "She's running about with that Mudblood boy…"

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed, and her hand, which had been on Narcissa's hip, stilled. "Oh, yes. There is that boy."

"You don't think she'd ever love a boy more than us, do you, Bella?" Narcissa whispered. She edged along her sister's lap so their bodies were pressed intimately together, so she could hear Bellatrix's heartbeat and feel her every breath, for it was only when she was tightly wrapped in her sister's arms that she felt safe. "What would she want with a boy?"

"The same thing that any silly girl wants with a boy," Bellatrix said. Her voice had gone hard and cold. "She wants him in her bed."

"She wants him instead of us?" Narcissa asked tentatively.

"Of course she doesn't! She just thinks she does. She doesn't know what she wants, not really."

Andromeda stepped into the bedroom and raised one eyebrow slightly at the sight of her sisters curled in each others' arms. "Shouldn't I have been invited to this?" she purred softly, closing the door and approaching them.

"Narcissa's upset with you, love," Bellatrix told Andromeda, her hand moving up to Narcissa's hair and petting it gently. "She feels abandoned."

"I do not!" Narcissa said indignantly, sitting up a little. "I'm not a _child_, Bellatrix."

"Nonsense. Of course you are." Bellatrix didn't take her eyes off Andromeda. "And Andromeda, Narcissa's upset that you've decided you fancy that Mudblood boy more than you fancy her or I."

"What Mudblood boy?" Andromeda asked, all innocence. Her cheeks had flushed darkly and she wiped her palms on her skirt. "I don't know any Mudblood boys, Bella – you know that I wouldn't ever want to be associated with a Mudblood."

"That's not true, Andi," Bellatrix said mildly. "I've seen you with him…"

"Only because we have classes together," Andromeda said, frowning. "Now, I will thank you to stop accusing me–"

"I'm not accusing you. Cissy." Bellatrix looked down at Narcissa, moving her hand to beneath her chin and tilting her head up. "Cissy, I'm not unfairly accusing Andi, am I?"

"No," Narcissa said immediately.

"That's right." Bellatrix looked up again, then blinked slowly, almost batting her eyelashes at Andromeda. "Now darling, you love me and Cissy more than anyone else, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Andromeda said, with only a touch of trepidation in her voice.

"More than any boys?"

"You _know_ I do, Bella," said Andromeda, a bit impatiently this time. "You know I don't like boys…"

"That's right," Bellatrix purred. She pushed Narcissa off her lap and stood up, moving close to Andromeda and draping her arms around her. "You love girls like us…"

"Yes," Andromeda said, her voice catching as Bellatrix's hands moved slowly up her torso and over her breasts. Her eyes fluttered shut and a smile appeared on her lips, widening when Narcissa moved behind her and stood on tiptoe to lay warm kisses along her neck.

"We love you too, Andi," breathed Bellatrix. "More than anything… that's why we want you to be safe and make proper choices for yourself, you know…"

"I know," Andromeda whispered, but her face was flushed with pleasure now and she was clearly not listening to Bellatrix so much as enjoying the feelings of her sister's hands moving over her body.

"Good girl," Bellatrix whispered. She kissed Andromeda swiftly on the lips then drew back, letting Narcissa move into her place and kiss Andromeda as well.

"Promise you'll love us forever?" Narcissa whispered. Her voice was small, light and girlish, rather shy and coy, and enough to make Andromeda's breathing heavy as she kissed her back, as deeply and roughly as she knew how to.

"I promise," Andromeda said, and, for at least a moment, she meant it completely.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
